


The Answer's Yes

by CordeliaRose



Series: Praise [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gleggie-centric, everyone else has a background mention, glenn makes her feel better, maggie is kinda insecure, mainly badly written sex but also shows their relationship, praise kink kind of, some fluff at the end i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6654559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CordeliaRose/pseuds/CordeliaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maggie smiled softly and navigated them both to a more horizontal position, tucking her head underneath his chin. “You’re good enough for me, Glenn.”</p><p>“And you’re brilliant, Maggie. Don’t forget it.” She could feel the raw affection in his tone. She bit her tongue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Answer's Yes

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this is really bad but I love gleggie and y'know why not

Ever since she was a teenager, Maggie had suffered from a severe lack of self-esteem. Nobody guessed it, except maybe Hershel, because her response to not feeling confident was to act, well, confident. Fake it 'til you make it and all that.

 

The niggling self-doubt had remained with her as she grew older, made stronger via failed relationships and Beth's doing better at seemingly everything in life.

 

It was natural, really, that her need for assurance came strongest from those who she loved the most. Her daddy, Beth, and mostly recently, Glenn. What she hadn't considered was the rush of heat between her legs even Glenn and her were alone and he praised her on something. It could be - and had been - as simple as loading a new type of gun successfully, and stretched all the way up to a successful walker kill.

 

That was when she first acted upon her impulses. They had rucksacks bulging with supplies from an impressive run, and had been making their way back to the car, when a walker stumbled out in front of them. It was considerably decayed, one arm missing and half of its skull caved in. It was easy enough for Maggie to take off what remained of its head with the crowbar she had been gripping loosely.

 

Glenn kissed her cheek as they carried on, rounding a corner to where they'd left their vehicle. "Well done," he commented in an off-hand manner. "You did good." He slung his pack into the backseat and held his hands out for hers.

 

Maggie hesitated, and then dropped the pack and knelt in front of it, unzipping it and rummaging around inside. "We put the condoms in this one, right?"

 

"Um, yeah. Yeah, I think so." There was a crease between his eyebrows. "Why do you--oh. Oh, okay."

 

With a triumphant cry, Maggie fished out the box and fumbled to open it, arousal making her fingers clumsy. When she eventually pulled one out and tossed the box back into the bag, she looked up to see that Glenn had grabbed the emergency blanket they had found, and laid it out on a dying patch of grass for her. She sighed happily - all it had taken for her to find her soulmate was the apocalypse.

 

They kept their clothes on for pragmatism's sake, with Glenn's jeans undone and Maggie's shorts pulled down to her knees. He spent a few minutes teasing her, hands under her top and then inside her until oh God finally _he_ was inside of her and it felt so good _please don't stop Glenn_ with her nails digging into his shoulders and their lips connected in a series of bruising kisses.

 

When they were both close, Glenn reached down to fumble with her clit and hissed something about how good and wet and hot and tight she felt and it was all over for her, Glenn following two deep but fast thrusts later.

 

He pulled out after a few moments of them relishing in post-coital bliss, Maggie gasping at the sensation, and Glenn kissed her cheek as he redid his jeans. “We should get back before the others send out a search party,” he said, helping her to her feet and shaking out the blanket before chucking it back in the car.

 

Maggie really didn’t want the others to risk themselves just because she was too horny to wait, so she agreed (much as she wanted to just lie down for a bit) and clambered into the passenger seat, gun held loosely in her hand in case of any surprise walkers on the way back.

 

As it was, Carol found the opened box of condoms when they were all unpacking the supplies, but had the decency to quickly stash them with the others, only raising her eyebrows at Maggie and not saying anything. Still, she blushed when Carol pressed another one into her hand while she was on her way to the West Tower with Glenn to keep watch.

 

*~*

 

Unsurprisingly, they didn’t get much privacy anymore. Between living in a prison which echoed noises around like nobody’s goddamn business, Daryl seemingly having no idea that when Glenn and Maggie were in their cell with their curtain (sheet) drawn across the doorway, and Judith crying out for attention, most of their fucks had to be quick, with minimal time for foreplay and teasing. If they were lucky they could have a good time while out on a run, though still having to keep an eye out for walkers, or the rare times when someone else was on watch duty and they had the west tower to themselves, but those times were few and far in between.

 

It was summer, the nights not becoming dark until late, and Rick had suggested a barbecue. They had just slaughtered one of their pigs, Daryl producing steaks, and their recent yield of vegetables had left them with some to spare. Everyone had agreed heartily, even Judith clapping her pudgy hands when she picked up on the elated mood, and the date was set for the next day.

 

Maggie, however, woke up with a horrible headache, bordering on a migraine. She let out a small, soft, pained moan as she tried to sit up, and the movement and noise disturbed Glenn. He blinked awake, looking momentarily confused, before seeing Maggie clutching her head. “Wha’s sup?” he mumbled in a whisper, rubbing her back.

 

“Head hurts,” she whispered back, shuffling back to settle against his chest. She could feel his heartbeat vibrating; it comforted her.

 

“Go back to sleep. I’ll tell the others in the morning.”

 

She woke up again several hours later, only to find that the pain had worsened and Glenn was gone. She whimpered and went back to sleep, her arm thrown over the empty space next to her.

 

She had no idea how long she had slept for, but when she finally cracked open her eyes it was dark, the only light in their cell from a few candles on the table. Glenn was sitting on the chair by it, flicking through a book that Rick had picked up a few runs ago, with a plate of bread and canned tomatoes next to him. When he noticed she was awake, he picked up the plate and offered it forwards. “Here, you haven’t eaten all day.” He kept his voice soft, barely even a whisper, but Maggie realized it didn’t hurt at all. The pain had gone. She told her husband so as she grabbed the plate from him, tucking in heartily.

 

“Everyone else is out at the barbecue,” Glenn told her while she ate. “They went out about half an hour ago. Said if you woke up we could join them, but only if you’re up for it.”

  
Maggie nodded, swallowing her last bite. “I’m up for it,” she agreed, “but I don’t think we’re going.”

 

Glenn raised an eyebrow. “Why not?” He took the plate back from her and set it on the desk, standing up and pressing the back of his hand to her forehead to check for a temperature.

 

Maggie grinned widely. “There’ll be other barbecues.” She stood and pecked his lips briefly. “And we have the perfect excuse to miss this one.” With one quick movement, she pushed Glenn back onto the chair and straddled him. “We don’t get much time to ourselves.” Glenn’s pupils were blown wide, and she could felt him pressing into her thigh, already half-hard.

 

She pulled her top up and off, grateful that she’d been wearing her nice bra recently, and ground her hips down against his. Glenn moved his hands up her stomach, tracing her skin lightly, and his thumbs brushed the underside of her bra. He had the presence of mind to push the candles away from the edge of the table but that seemed about all he was capable off.

 

Half an hour later, Maggie was down to just her panties, purple and lacy, her breasts pressed against his bare chest and his erection trapped by his jeans, which Maggie had refused to let him take off.

 

“Fuck – Maggie,” he gasped, hands tangled in her hair and pelvis rocking upwards to meet hers. “Oh my God, you will be the death of me. You’re so beautiful, oh, so amazing…” His voice tailed off as he sucked a large bruise onto the juncture between her shoulder and neck, moaning as he came in his pants.

 

Maggie grinned, tossing her head back and then tugging Glenn’s hair so she could meet his lips with hers. She could feel him trembling in the aftershocks of his orgasm, and pushed her groin down against his leg so she could finish too.

 

*~*

 

It was three weeks later until they had sex again. Life had been busy at the prison, and Rick had put them on conflicting watches and duties. If she didn’t know better, she’d have thought he was punishing them for something.

 

It was dark when she slipped out of the prison and hurried round to meet Glenn around the back of the A-block. Within minutes he had her wet and open, and she settled down on his cock, taking a minute to adjust to the sensation.

 

She had developed strong muscles in her legs from running and killing walkers and carrying supplies for miles on end, and she found that she had remarkable stamina for this kind of stuff now. She could wiggle her hips in just the right way that made Glenn shout her name and she redirected his mouth to kissing her breasts and sucking her nipples so nobody would hear them.

 

She lost all concern for that herself when he pushed his hips up in a particularly hard thrust, her toes curling, and she actually screamed his name as she scrambled for something to hold onto to ground herself. She found his hair, slightly greasy from sweat and lack of shampoo, and tangled her fingers into it as she lifted her hips and slammed them back down again.

 

God, she was going to be aching in the morning.

 

“How did you get so good at this?” he gasped out, throwing his head back against the wall they were leaning against, and really that was all it took before Maggie came, possibly harder than she ever had before.

 

It was well worth the knowing smirks directed their way the next day; turned out her scream of “Fuck, Glenn, don’t stop, please!” had been heard even from the other side of the prison.

 

*~*

 

Glenn was waiting for her in their cell that night, still awake and propped up against the wall with a trashy magazine they had lying around. He quirked an eyebrow at her, remarking, “Did you know that green is the thing this season?”

 

She snorted, sitting down next to him. “Good thing I’m covered in grass stains, then. I regret offering to help Rick out with the garden.”

 

“You been out there all this time?”

 

“Yup. I think I have dirt in my blood at this point.”

 

He grinned at her – her heart did a little flip – and tossed the magazine aside. There were no candles lit tonight, but the moon was streaming in through the small window, illuminating the stone walls and floor just enough. He opened his arms and she settled into his embrace, soothed by his regular breathing.

 

She was just about to drift off when Glenn spoke. “You could have just told me, you know.”

 

“Told you what?” Maggie furrowed her brow, but even in her mildly sleepy state she thought she knew what this was about. It would have been hard to miss the way she came almost as soon as he commended her on whatever she was doing at the time.

 

“That you like being told how good you are.” Glenn sounded smug, as if he was proud of himself for figuring it out. Probably was, as well. Maggie reckoned that Glenn had never been any good with women and she was the first one that he got past second base with.

 

Even though she was expecting it, her heart stuttered a little. “Sorry if you think it’s weird,” she said softly, keeping her eyes closed. She relaxed a little when Glenn began stroking her hair, showing his approval while he fished for the right words to say.

 

“Not weird,” he said eventually. “Just unusual. And I don’t know why it makes you feel so good – you’re the amazing one.”

 

Maggie slapped his thigh lightly. “Don’t put yourself down.”

 

“I’m not!” Glenn protested. “Just saying, in high school you were definitely the popular girl that everyone liked because she was nice and pretty and talked to everyone and got straight As.”

 

“You telling me you weren’t that?”

 

“Eh, straight A part is true. That’s about it. Oh, and nice. I was always nice. Just resulted in everyone thinking I was weird, though.”

 

Maggie smiled softly and navigated them both to a more horizontal position, tucking her head underneath his chin. “You’re good enough for me, Glenn.”

 

“And you’re brilliant, Maggie. Don’t forget it.” She could feel the raw affection in his tone. She bit her tongue.

 

“You sure you’re okay with this?”

 

“Telling you how beautiful and amazing you are? No, I hate that, it’s my least favourite thing on this planet. I would rather burn alive than do that all day long. Not like I spend most of my time thinking about you.” Maggie blushed and buried her face in his chest, despite the fact that she did exactly the same with him.

 

“Only most? I’m offended.”

 

“‘Fraid so. That’s what you get for being too loud. You know, Daryl almost got bit when we were out hunting because he was too busy teasing me ‘bout it.” That got a laugh out of her.

 

“Seriously, though…it’s okay?”

 

Glenn looked down at her, meeting her gaze. “Maggie, I would go to the ends of the earth for you. Anything you ask of me; the answer’s yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope the formatting here isn't weird, it's gone pretty weird on my Word??????????
> 
> anyway pls leave comments and kudos etc. because it makes me so happy ^-^


End file.
